Mona Vanderwaal
Mona Vanderwaal is a character on Freeform's Pretty Little Liars. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Janel Parrish. History Early Life Ali and Spencer are in Church, and Mona was singing the song "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?" enthusiastically. Ali laughs at her. Ali and Spencer leave after Church is over and Ali makes mean remarks of Mona to Spencer. Spencer sees Mona standing alone at the top of the stair to the Church, and feels a bit of remorse. Mona is insulted by Alison after trying unsuccessfully to sit with her and the other girls in the school cafeteria. Rebuffed, Mona goes next to Lucas' table. The familiar scene where Mona spots Aria and Alison eating their frozen yogurt as they walk is replayed. Mona calls out to join them, and Aria looks inclined to stop, but Alison propels Aria forward in an attempt to lose Mona. It is now revealed that this event took place on the eve of Halloween 2008. Mona turns around, rejected, chilled, and upset. Later on in the school hallways, Lucas bumps into Alison, dumping his drink on her. Angry, Alison rejects Lucas' apologies, mercilessly calling him "Hermie" and publicly suggesting that he's really a hermaphrodite. When Alison walks away, Lucas growls that she will get what's coming to her, and Mona nods uncomfortably in silent agreement, having witnessed the whole exchange. How Mona ever took to calling Lucas by that same insult is a mystery. At Noel's Halloween bash, Mona is dressed as Catwoman. Alison doesn't seem to recognize her (though for Mona that's probably a good thing) when Mona approaches Alison and with a warm hello. When Alison asks if she knows her, Mona mysteriously responds no, but Alison will. When Jenna saunters away from her own exchange with Alison, Mona declares Jenna the best Gaga, and the two introduce themselves, seeming to start a friendship. Summer Mona is shown with glasses and 2 pigtails, trying to hang out with Alison and Aria. She asks them to wait up, but Alison tells Aria to ignore her and Aria obeys, running away from Loser Mona. Mona is crushed and wraps her arms around herself. 1 Year Later After Alison's death, Mona is first seen with Hanna shopping in the mall. They comment on each other's accessories that they stole before Hanna goes to talk to Spencer. Mona shoplifts a scarf then meets up with Hanna who shoplifted a pair of $350 sun glasses. At school, Mona is with Hanna in class. Emily tells Aria that she and Hanna are the new Queen Bees. Aria comments that she didn't even recognize Mona. Hanna and Mona hang out and chat near their lockers after Aria comes out of Ezra classroom, until Mona catches sight of Sean, and Hanna tells her friend that she will see her later. A few moments after the bell rings for English class, Mona saunters in, asking whether she's late, cluelessly calling Mr. Fitz, "Mr. Fritz" to everybody's amusement. Mr. Fitz tells her to just take her seat. When she takes her seat, Hanna points out her mistake. But Mona said she did it on preps. Later, Mona and Hanna are walking out of the mall, flanked with plenty of shopping bags. The two girls are happily chatting about the day's finds when suddenly they catch sight of Darren, standing in the parking lot. Mona reassures her friend that he has nothing on her, as she purchased everything legally. Hanna agrees and walks over to Darren to tell him to back off. At school, Mona and Hanna discuss their recent shoplifts, when Sean and Noel walk over. They announce Noel's blowout cabin party planned for the next night. After they leave, Mona questions Hanna about when she is going to have sex with Sean, and Hanna reacts frustrated. Mona states that she isn't pushing for Hanna to do it, but wonders if the relationship is real if they haven't done it. Mona is later seen at the party flirting with a guy, while wondering what is up with Sean and Hanna. Later she see's Hanna marching angrily across the lawn to get to Sean's car. Mona tries asking Hanna what is wrong and why she is taking Sean's car, but Hanna never even responds, instead driving off with the car. Mona sits down to talk with the four girls, while insulting Spencer's date, which is the opposite of what Spencer wants people to think of Alex. At Homecoming, Mona and Hanna talk as they insult what other girls look like. Mona and Hanna get into a heated argument when Mona makes nasty comments to Lucas, who has come to photograph the dance for the yearbook. Hanna greets him warmly, but Mona shoos him away. After he leaves, the two argue over whether popularity is more important than befriendly nerds, in which Mona warns Hanna that she will not go back to being a loser Mona and will lose her friendship with Hanna if it comes to it. relationship development and mercilessly taunts Lucas, calling him "hermie" and "shim," names that Alison had made up. Mona continues to make fun of Lucas until Hanna tells her she knows Mona's new handbag was purchased on eBay. Mona pretends she bought it as "a goof." Later, fed up, Hanna pulls Mona aside and calls her a hypocrite for treating someone on the lesser social status so rude when they used to be on that same strata themselves! Lucas later thanks Hanna for talking to Mona, as she no longer taunted him after Hanna said something. Mona is throwing a birthday party for herself, which she calls "Camp Mona" and gives select invites to her friends, including Hanna and the rest of the Liars, as they are her BFF's friends. The rest of the Liars aren't interested, though Hanna tries to persuade them to come and that Mona has redeeming qualities, but they do not change their minds. This changes, though, when "A" tells the Liars that information will be revealed at Mona's birthday party. Then, Mona hears a rumor after A sends her a text that Hanna lost weight thanks to a liposuction. Mona breaks off their friendship due to anger, going as far as to dis-invite Hanna from her birthday party. She also dis-invites her because Hanna refused to ditch school with Mona, despite Hanna's mother giving Hanna plenty of cash to spend on Mona. So, ironically, Spencer, Aria, and Emily attend Camp Mona without Hanna (Just for information). Camp Mona turns out to be an over-the-top bash, complete with massage deck, food tents, makeshift hair parlor, and matching T-shirts for all attendees. Her gift table is piled high with presents. When Hanna is hospitalized due to her run in with "A" at the end of the party, Mona visits her in the hospital and apologized, realizing that she was mad at Hanna for a stupid reason. Hanna gladly accepts her apology and they become BFFs once again. While visiting Hanna, Mona told Hanna the reason she chose her to be her best friend. At a party, chubby Hanna vomited while on the trampoline. When she realized everyone was laughing at her she bowed, no longer affected by peoples remarks. Mona found that to be a life lesson. Mona believed that if Hanna could get over people teasing and ignore it, so could she. Mona throws a surprise "Welcome Back!" For Hanna party when she was released from the hospital. Mona and Hanna are still BFFs but not like before. Their friendship isn't as strong, due to the fact that Hanna's relationships with her former BFFs, are growing once again (The Liars). Mona is not seen in a few episodes until which she is going for a part in the play. Later she is seen gossiping with Hanna about her morning shower with Caleb(Hanna and Caleb). At the school play with the rest of the Liars, she witnesses Aria slip up and refer to Mr. Fitz as 'Ezra' and raises an eyebrow. She wonders about who is evil or naughty in the play and wonders how she is going to play a selfish character. Mona is worried about Hanna's breakup with Caleb, and states she takes the blame, knowing she should have stopped him from getting to close to her friend. At the Festival she is helping Hanna with a booth and Caleb suddenly shows up. Hanna hides and Mona talks to him, while taking a letter from him to give to Hanna, which expresses his love for her. She reads and promptly destroys the letter, due to feeling the need to protect Hanna from being hurt again. Hanna does not find about this until later and thinks even more badly of Caleb as a result. When Hanna finds out from Caleb that Mona never forwarded Caleb's goodbye letter to her, but instead lied, leading her on to believe Caleb was worse than he actually was, she is distressed and angry with Mona and Caleb. Noel Kahn returns to school in the same episode, and Mona begins dating him, to Hanna's surprise. Hanna is angry with her friend for lying to her, but agrees not to judge her for dating Noel. Eventually, Hanna confronts Mona later in the episode, just before her date with Noel. When Hanna leaves, Noel detects something wrong, and Mona just sulks. When the Liars' parents have placed a ban on them hanging out together, the girls sit at different lunch tables. Mona tries to invite Hanna to sit with her, but Hanna is still too sore at her to be her friend again, so all five girls sit at separate lunch tables, eating alone. Hanna and Mona eventually rekindle their friendship; Mona calls it spiritual. They agree to keep their romantic lives (i.e. Caleb and Noel) out of discussion for the time being, while their friendship repairs, in order to avoid more arguments. However, Hanna does find out why Mona is dating Noel: "He has bad-boy cred now too." (Because of his suspension) Mona takes over as the boss of the fashion show. Spencer expresses an intense dislike for Mona's attitude. Despite her bossiness and aggression she is able to have the show run smoothly until "A" sabotages the CD. In an open display of favoritism, Mona appoints Noel as fashion show DJ. Mona accompanies Hanna in blowing off school to try on her bridesmaid dress for Isabel's wedding. Before meeting her, Mona had formed a negative opinion of Kate, based on what she considered a hideously ugly gown. However, when she meets Kate, she immediately takes a liking to her style. When Kate invites Mona and Hanna to lunch, Mona accepts, while Hanna declines, frustrating Hanna. She accompanies Hanna on a trip to a horse farm, due to Mona's pretending she went to equestrian camp in order to fit in with Kate and her friends. At the farm, they meet Kate's friends. Hanna displays her ignorance about certain cultural references that Kate and her friends make, so Mona cuts in, laughing off Hanna's remarks, trying to save her friend’s face. Later Mona and Hanna are walking through some random woods, their faces stained with dirt. The girls had managed to lose Kate's horses. Hanna gets Mona to admit that equestrian camp had never happened. Hanna snaps at Mona, accusing her of befriending Kate for selfish reasons, and Mona counters that Hanna has been bad tempered ever since Caleb left. Hanna later apologizes. After returning to the stable, Hanna expresses to Mona her feelings that Kate and her friends were nasty towards her and also considered Hanna clueless. Mona suggests that Hanna wasn't trying hard enough, making Hanna really rail against her future step family and Kate's friends, writing them all off to hell. It turns out that Kate and her friends outside the stable could overhear the whole exchange after Hanna accidentally set her riding helmet on the loudspeaker switch. The girls rush out to undo the damage, but Kate walks away miffed, with her friends at her heels. Mona does seem sincerely apologetic about her mistake and the fallout Hanna has with Kate and her friends. The girls tell Dr. Sullivan about A. That day, Dr. Sullivan attends the school in an assembly to talk about bullying, and about people threatening you. Mona is seen during Dr. Sullivan's assembly on cyber-bullying and rolls her eyes at Hanna, mouthing the word "boring." Ironically, Mona is "A", and probably cared a lot more about what Dr. Sullivan was saying. When Hanna plans a surprise birthday party for Caleb in "A Hot Piece of A," she does not invite Mona, thinking her still against Caleb. However, she invites herself and Noel, claiming they're friends now. Hanna agrees, and the couple saunters away together in the Rosewood High hallways. At the party, Mona and Noel question Hanna's decision to order 12 pizzas with green peppers as Noel is allergic. After the boat fiasco, Mona is seen with Noel outside, dripping wet, after they "took a dip" in the lake. The next day in school, Mona expresses her worry to Hanna that she is losing Noel. Apparently, he spent most of the previous night on the phone, and she had to convince him to go skinny dipping just to get his attention. As Mona walks with Hanna in the school hallways, they see a student taking down Hanna's homecoming picture; Mona barks at him in her friend's defense. When she continues speaking, Hanna is completely inattentive (thinking about Lucas being missing). Mona is hurt by her friend's insensitivity, and Hanna rushes to a bathroom stall, leaving her pal behind. Later in the episode, Spencer sees Mona getting off the train in Rosewood. Apparently both had spent the evening in Philadelphia. Mona tells Spencer that Noel broke up with her, looking heart-broken. She had been on a shopping spree as therapy for her distress. She offers Spencer some of the cashmere sweaters she had bought. Spencer declines and comforts Mona with empowering words, telling her she's better than Noel. Mona thanks her and gives Spencer a rare compliment. In Hanna tries to console Mona over her break-up with Noel, but Mona is still upset with Hanna. Mona grabs a necklace out of her locker and tries to return it to Noel, who is standing nearby. He promptly dumps it in the trash and laughs when Mona begins to cry. Hanna follows a tearful Mona into the bathroom and tries to comfort her, though she can't seem to find the right words. They agree to use their fake IDs at Rive Gauche later that night. But, when they get there, Hanna and Mona spot Jenna and Noel sitting together in Rive Gauche. Mona is her usual impertinent self during the school "Truth Up Day" Program. Ashley runs Mona's and Emily's focus group, and Mona mocks and gives attitude, even to her best friend's mom. Then, Emily is intimidated and told off by Tamborelli. Mona looks on, and Emily notices her staring. She decides to approach Mona about it. She apologizes to Mona for letting Alison torture her all those years. Even though Mona puts on her nonchalant exterior, she seems genuinely effected by the apology. She sides with Emily and lets her know Tamborelli isn't so lily-white himself. She goes out of her way to help Emily get back on the swim team by blackmailing the school vice principal. She adeptly hacks into his computer though "he changed the password" and digs up compromising information. She confronts Tamborelli herself, securing Emily's place back on the team. When Emily thanks her, Mona responds "that's what friends are for." She goes on to discuss with Emily what she should wear to go to a swim meet because she would like to come and see her. This seems to show that Mona has a very forgiving personality and only puts on a popular, not caring face as a front to protect herself. At the same time, Hanna is going through her own ordeal, being accused of sending racy pictures of Kate. Mona stands by her as well. Mona tells Hanna about going to the mall, which Hanna forgets, but promises that they will hang out the next day at Hannah's house. When Mona receives a text from someone, Hanna asks who it is from and Mona lies. After Hanna leaves, it is revealed that the text is from none other than "A." While hanging out in Hanna's bedroom to pick out clothes as promised, Hanna is again inattentive to her friend, paying more attention to her phone, until Mona receives another message from "A" and tells Hanna about it. She says that it had been happening for a few days and that the messages have been accusing her of shoplifting things. Hanna asks if any of the texts are about her, and Mona replies that there are more about Hanna's mom. She shows her a suggestive photo of Ashley and Officer Wilden. Hanna lies and says it's obviously photoshopped, to which Mona agrees. When Hanna questions what Mona would do with the picture if the mystery texter started threatening her, Mona replies that if she can live through Alison, she can survive this anonymous texting. Later, Mona visits Hanna's house again and shows Hanna an incident report from when Hanna shoplifted the sunglasses. The report was put into Mona's mailbox by "A." "A" had ordered Mona to give the incident report and the picture to the Rosewood Observer or else she'd be filling out a police report herself. Hanna tells Mona about "A" and that the threat isn't a joke. When Mona asks about what A did, Hanna does not reply properly. When Mona wants to know what to do about the report, Hanna isn't sure but promises she will think of something in time. Mona asks her to hurry, showing the text she got from "A" which says that she only had until 10 am the next day. The next day, at 10:15 AM, Hanna, believing that Mona turned her mom in, goes to tell Mona that she doesn't blame her. Mona reveals that she went to the jewelry store and returned the necklace she stole. The store owners called the police and it ended with Mona's mom working it out so Mona would just be serving food to the homeless. Hanna thanks her and Mona replies that she wouldn't do anything that would hurt her best friend and her mom. At school, when Hanna passes by Mona's table, she shows Hanna another A message on an apple. Freaked out about it, she decides to take the rest of the day off because she doesn't want to be a sitting target. However Hanna invites Mona to sit with her, Aria, and Emily. Mona was reluctant first, feeling that they won't accept her, but eventually agrees sit together with them. The Truth Mona attends the Rosewood Masquerade Ball with the other girls and later goes with Spencer to the Lost Woods hotel, after Spencer deduces that "A" had rented the room next to the one Alison was staying in. In the room, they find sketches of a Black Swan costume and conclude that "A" must be wearing it at the ball. Mona offers Spencer a stick of gum, but Spencer turns her down. While going through "A's" belongings, Spencer locates a gum wrapper from the same brand of gum Mona just offered her. She tells Mona that she changed her mind and that she'd like a stick of gum after all. Mona agrees, but says she doesn't have any more on her, but that she can go get some out of her car while she goes to call Hanna. She leaves the hotel room while Spencer continues to search. A few minutes later, Mona returns to the room and angrily says "I found the gum!" Spencer looks up from the book and says "You didn't call Hanna...because you're A." Spencer turns around and we see Mona wearing a black hoodie. Mona admits she's "A" and congratulates Spencer on figuring it out, right before knocking her out. Spencer wakes up in a car with Mona driving recklessly towards Lookout Point. Mona says that she wants Spencer to join the A-team. Spencer asks if the reason Mona became A was her anger at them for letting Alison bully her. Mona laughs and says that she got over that a long time ago. Mona reveals that she became A because she hated them for stealing Hanna's friendship away from her. Spencer pleads with Mona to stop, encouraging her that Hanna is still her friend. As they drive, Spencer is secretly recording their conversation on her phone and sending the video to Aria's phone. Aria, Hanna, and Emily leave the ball immediately and drive to Lookout Point. When they show up, Spencer and Mona struggle, resulting in Mona falling off the edge. Spencer reaches out, trying to save her, but fails. As the police and medical personnel arrive on the scene, Mona is revealed to have survived the fall. Dr. Sullivan makes her return to Rosewood and diagnoses Mona with a personality disorder that caused her to experience a sense of hyper-reality and omnipresence. Mona is found criminally insane and sent to an asylum for treatment. Dr. Sullivan is confident that Mona can be helped with treatment. During the final few scenes of the episode, Mona says in a voice-over that everything has gone according to plan and that now the girls will feel safe and unlock their doors at night, even though there's still a threat against them. While in the asylum, she receives a visit from someone in a red coat. She looks up at this person, smiles weakly and says that she did everything they told her to do. We find Hanna has been visiting Mona in the Radley Sanitarium, and that Wren Kingston is working as one of her doctors. Hanna shows up for answers, wanting to know what she did to make Mona hate her so much. Each time Mona just sits their still and almost lifeless. She has a glazed look in her eyes and remains with a stoic expression. After Hanna leaves, Mona spies as Wren and Hanna speak about her. Later when Wren calls Hanna he states that Mona is making progress and he thinks that it's from Hanna's visits. At the end of the episode Hanna tries to get through to Mona again, and asks her if she wants her to keep coming back. Mona looks over and smiles. Hanna thinks that she is smiling at her, but then realizes she is smiling at an empty chair. Mona is actually hallucinating and sees Alison holding her "Lolita" book, wearing a red coat, smiling back. Hanna is still seeing Mona, who is still catatonic, no matter how many times Hanna mentions new spring colors or Noel Kahn. Hanna gets frustrated this time and yells at Mona about how she feels about her ruining her life. She brings up how Mona would be in jail if she confessed about her hitting her with a car and pleads to know what she has done to make her hate her; she even throws a chair across the room. Mona just stays quiet. Wren explains to Hanna what she's suffering is ambiguous loss - the person she cares about is still there, but she's lost them anyway. Hanna finally figures out a way to break through to Mona - giving her a makeover, complete with eye shadow, foundation, and mascara. Mona looks indifferently at her reflection in the mirror. Hanna gets mad again and says "Look, I didn't come here to play beauty shop with you." Mona speaks for the first time since Hanna's visits - "You're getting them again, aren't you? The texts?" Before Hanna can get anything out of Mona, she's shuffled out of the room. Alone in her seat, Mona slides tweezers out from under her and pricks her finger with it, allowing a drop of blood to bloom. Hanna visits Mona again. She is now talking much more and somewhat bubbly. She goes on talking about new pills, water, and gum in a somewhat delusional way. Mona also mentions her parents had come to visit her but they just stare at her like they don't know who she is anymore. She acts clueless when Hanna mentions the new "A," and bluntly asks "Have they found what's left of Alison?" Lucas also visits her after Hanna to see if "she is really mental." He thinks Mona is faking in order to stay out of jail. Caleb later visits her to warn her to not mess with Hanna. As she plays cards she taunts him about past events, then flips over the table and starts screaming. She is last seen lying awake in her bed singing “In the Eye Abides the Heart” to herself, holding one card from her game with Caleb, The Queen of Hearts. Aria visits Mona at Radley. She tells her that Hanna was sent the Ouija board that Mona and Hanna once used to ask what happened to Alison (who was missing at the time). Aria asks Mona who is trying to hurt them but Mona says that it isn't her and to tell Hanna that she's sorry. After visiting hours are over, Aria leaves only to sneak back in with Hanna. Hanna reveals to Aria that Hanna saw Alison after what happened with the ouija board. Hanna called Alison's parents and told them Ali was still alive, until three days later her body was found. This distracts them long enough for Mona to leave her room and lure them into the Children's Ward. Mona brushes a doll's hair and repeats: "Miss Aria, you're a killer, not Ezra's wife." - Maya knew. "Where were we? Maya's away sleeping sweet until Garrett's all rosy count on me." - www.massugar.com "No one to save Ali from evil." - Not safe. Mona is then sent back to her room. Later, Hanna tells Aria, Spencer and Emily that Mona was using a code that they had once used to write mean stuff about Alison on her missing flyers. Using the first letter of each word, they realize that the second code/riddle (see above) translates into "www.massugar.com" - Maya's website where she kept blog entries and videos of herself and sometimes Emily. They also wonder what "Not safe" means. Did it mean Alison wasn't safe or they're not safe? The hospital thinks that Mona has been slipping some of her meds to a visitor. They decide to move her to a maximum-security facility in Saratoga, New York. Realizing that the girls' chances to get more answers about "A" are getting smaller, Hanna approaches Wren about convincing the hospital board to let Mona stay. Wren tells Hanna that he can't do anything about it, so Hanna gives her own formal speech to the board. However, Hanna throws her speech aside and speaks out as Mona's friend to the board. They decide to let her stay. Mona leaves Radley dressed as nurse. Later, she is seen wearing a black hoodie and taking instructions from someone by phone. She goes to "A's" lair and reports someone, who also wears a black hoodie, that she changed plans. near the end of the episode, Mona is talking to another member of The "A-Team", who is revealed to be Toby. She tells him about her disappointment that the plans didn't work out as they should. Mona is seen singing the children's song "Teddy Bears' Picnic" and painting a mask, saying she wanted to do it for an art project. She turns around and a black hoodie is revealed. She says she loves Halloween, because of dressing up and tricking people. She hands the person a mixture of pills and bullets, then says "This is going to be the best Halloween ever." "I bet somebody's life on that." When a nurse is checking on Mona, she tricks them by putting her art project under her blankets, making it seem like she is sleeping. Later, a person wearing the same costume as Caleb begins to dance with Hanna. Hanna realizes that this person is a fake, and tears off their mask, revealing another mask and a blonde wig, made to look like Alison. Later, a nurse checks on Mona, and she is smiling with the second mask she was wearing on the ground, meaning she was pretending to be Caleb. Mona is released from Radley. Being forced to go back to Rosewood High by her parents, she visits Hanna and pleads for forgiveness. At school people make fun of her and avoid her, with only Jason having a good attitude towards her. Then, with the creepy Janitor on the loose, Caleb uncovers a secret...Mona was never forced to go back to school, in fact, she begged to return. Soon after she gained back a minor amount of popularity with a crying out video. She is shown looking at Meredith towards the end of episode...who ends up falling into an "A" trap. Mona joins the Academic Decathlon, which Spencer is in, taking Brad's place (who was injured on that tampered bike). She later competes against Spencer for title of captain, she would win as Spencer was too cocky. She later celebrates with club at the Brew when Hanna tells her not talk to her ever again. Since, Mona was blackmailing Lucas and Lucas even tried to scare her by setting the schools shed on fire. Mona is later seen in her "A" hoodie talking to another person on the phone, as she watches Byron leave. Mona is seen talking to Toby in the "A" lair. She is seen hacking into something on the computer, then precedes to tell him that she doesn't call the shots. At school, Mona is seen meeting a group of people, acting friendly and innocent. Later, she is seen in her "A" gear and is seen in Toby's apartment, sitting at the table Spencer set up for her and Toby's anniversary, smiling. It could be implied that she placed Toby's Radley I.D. in his desk to be found. She could have also changed his locks. Earlier in the episode, Mona said were all set for "tomorrow" (possibly meaning that the next day was Spencer and Toby's anniversary), meaning that she and Toby planned for him to be exposed. Mona tells Spencer that she would hate to see Toby drive all the to the Academic Decathlon competition just to cheer for her. She also says that she's been off her "A" game lately. Mona is quietly sitting at a lunch table with the rest of the Decathlon members. She doesn't say anything when Spencer accuses her of taking her off the team or when she asked "is there anything else you want to take away from me?" Mona would send the "good doctor" Spencer's way. She is at the Decathlon practice and starts to talk to Spencer about her being cray-cray, her break up, and if she has any friends. Spencer snaps and attacks Mona, Mona would get help up and says she's fine. Mona, mentioned by Spencer, is in New York during the time Spencer was locked in the sauna. Mona is at the Brew ordering a latte, when Spencer confronts her about "Deepest Sympathy" wreath. She claims she has know idea what she is talking about, but tells her not to put the orchids in sunlight like she did-they didn't make it the through night- before leaving. Mona is at the Brew again when she gets a phone call and leaves, with Spencer following her. She ends up at the woods and briefly disappears, however, just as Spencer is about to lift Toby's helmet off his head, she reappears and says "He's dead." This leads Spencer to chase Mona, Mona would get away. Mona pretending to look at her reflection in her compact mirror while applying lipstick at the school, but she's catching a glimpse of the liars at school. The girls run into Mona in the bathroom. She asks about Spencer. Aria tells her she's the reason why their friend is Radley and makes a threat. Mona pays Spencer a visit. She brings cookies for Spencer, but Spencer refuses her kindness. Mona tells her she came to visit the nurses because they have treated her kindly and she knows how to pay back a favor. Spencer asks why she killed Toby. Mona says if she'd actually killed Toby she wouldn't want to talk to her. Mona tells her that Alison told her she was never pregnant; she was just worried she might have been. Mona also has all of Alison's diary entries on a tablet and says she has answers to questions "you haven't even thought of. You need me." In the mobile A lair, Spencer downloads contact information from a laptop into her phone. Mona comes in to congratulate her on her plan, tells her that she will get her reward Friday, and says that "those bitches are finally gonna get what they deserve." At the lodge, Spencer tells Mona that the girls are running late, but that they'll be there. Toby says he saw them getting ready and has the video Mona asked for. Mona talks to Red Coat on the phone and says it's safe for her to land her plane and tells Toby and Spencer that she doesn't know the girls aren't there yet. Mona turns against Spencer, having Toby take Spencer out "for a walk" to presumably kill her. However, once outside, Toby and Spencer split up and seem to have a plan to catch Red Coat. In the lodge, Hanna, Aria, and Emily sneak up on Mona. Someone locks the building from the outside and sets the lodge on fire. In her panic, Mona reveals that she doesn't know who Red Coat is either. After being saved from the burning building, Mona runs over and asks if anyone else saw her, exclaiming that it was Alison that saved them from the fire. Emily and Aria are in disbelief because Alison is dead, but Spencer comes and confirms that Alison is who she saw in the woods. The four liars and Mona driving back to Rosewood. Mona explains that she was there the night the "A-Team" stole Ali's remains, but she isn't the one who drugged Emily and she never saw Red Coat's face because she was wearing an Alison Mask, telling them that Red Coat wanted to join forces with her when she went to Radley and "took the Liars from her." They come upon Wilden's police car that Hanna and Aria previously pushed into a lake. The video recorder is playing the incident where Ashley ran over Wilden, but this time, they see that, afterward, Jenna and Shana rushed over to his body and carried him away. They notice that something is strange with the trunk. Right then, the Liars and Mona all get a text from A: You're mine now. Kisses —A. They open the trunk and gasp in shock at what is inside. Secrets *Shoplifts *Ripped up Caleb's love letter (exposed) *Hit Hanna with a car (exposed) *Hacked into the school database to help Emily *Blackmailed Vice Principal Tamborelli *Is the Original A (exposed) *Took orders from Big A (exposed) *Has a fake Radley Staff ID card that allows her to leave (exposed) *Was the "Caleb Rivers" imposter in "This Is A Dark Ride" (exposed to The Liars) *Helped The Liars by giving them Maya's website (possibly unbeknownst to 'A') *Took the blame on Darren Wilden's murder to help out Ashley Marin and Hanna *Met with Shana Fring at a B&B (exposed to Toby and The Liars) *Knew Alison was alive (exposed to The Liars) *Made a deal with 'A' to fake her own death and frame Alison (exposed to The Liars and Mike) *Hit Bethany Young with a shovel, thinking she was Alison (exposed to The Liars) *Called Charlotte from the Two Crows the night she was murdered (exposed to The Liars) Appearances References